Ocarina of Time: The True Villain
Ever wondered if in Zelda: OoT there was someone behind Ganondorf's plan this entire time? Well, I think I have found that "villain", or should I call him.... THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN Yes. I just accused the mask seller with a creepy face of being the true villain. What was his plot then, you might ask? Well, here it is. The Happy Mask Salesman goes from world to world, time through time, collecting souls and trapping them in masks. During the events of Majora's Mask, he realises while Link is on his quest, he can teach him the "Song of Healing", a song he uses to trap souls in masks. As people are being trapped inside the mask, they see their entire life go by, and then they are sealed in the mask. One day, he decided to visit the kingdom of Hyrule. He heard about this grudge between the Gerudos and the Hylians, and went to visit their king, Ganondorf. He persauded Ganondorf that he should take over Hyrule so that they have the nice land, and Ganondorf was tempted, especially since he is the reincarnation of Demise. The Happy Mask Salesman opened shop in Hyrule, so he could keep close watch and make sure Ganondorf. succeeded. Using his masks, he gave the king one, and said that he should accept a meeting with Ganondorf. He was convinced, and did so. Once Ganon took over, and Link was in the Realm of the Sages, he started collecting peoples souls, and put them in masks. Their bodies were left over, and he created Redead minions for Ganondorf. He then left, and Link finally woke up. Link wouldn't have suspected the Happy Mask Salesman, as he was asleep during this period. Once Ganondorf is sealed away, he comes back to celebrate his defeat, in order to prevent suspicion. Once Link travels back in time, he attempts to break the seal Ganondorf is in. He offers Ganondorf freedom in return for an item that was sealed in the realm called Majora's Mask. Both the realms of Hyrule and Termina have access to this realm, so he was able to claim it. Ganondorf agrees, and the Happy Mask Salesman frees him. Because Link was sent through time by Zelda, he had never actually closed the portal through time in this world. He uses this to his advantage, and goes back through time before Link puts the sword back in. He then walks to an unused building in Hyrule Village, and asks if he can open up a Mask Shop there. After a couple of days of collecting money from people, he packs up his masks and leaves, but Link just so happens to leave a while afterwards. When the Skull Kid attacks him, he chases him into Termina. The mask however, has already given the Happy Mask Salesman unimaginable power, but not full power, as the demon inside the mask has been trying to hold off giving him power. Link arrives in Termina after being attacked, and meets the Happy Masked Salesman again. Although in this world, if Link hadn't met the Happy Masks Salesman before, oddly enough the Happy Mask Salesman seems fully aware of everything Link has done, and hands the task of retrieving the mask to him. Link along the way collects masks with the song of healing. The Happy Mask Salesman spends three days attempting to place himself into the moon, so he can get the masks Link had recieved. However, doing this the Happy Mask Salesman is split into five beings, which represent his personalities. The jungle masked one, whom represents his insanity, the machine masked one, which represents his inability to show remorse or feeling for human life, the fish-masked one, which represents his misleading words (the course you go through is what represents this) the Twinmold mask which represents his many different personalities, and the Majora's Mask one, which shows his obesession with using the mask to gain ultimate power. He nearly gets into the moon, but decides it would be smarter to create an alternate realm for Link to trek around so Majora's Mask doesn't interfere. The Happy Mask Salesman tricks Link into giving him all of his masks. He then gives Link the Deity mask, and sends Link inside the moon. Link fights and kills the demon inside of Majora's Mask, leaving nothing inside of it to prevent the Happy Mask Salesman from gaining the power inside the mask. He leaves, with the knowledge that he has won. Oh, and as for Majora, he tried to crush the town in order to kill the Happy Mask Salesman. This entire theory leaves a big possibility for a sequel to Majora's Mask, where Link finds out, and must stop the Happy Mask Salesman. The Happy Mask Salesman uses the Mask's power to transport him out of there, and travels to the land where Oracle of Ages takes place, but leaves after Link arrives there, in hopes Link doesn't find out his true plan..... Category:Theory Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life